L'ultime combat
by lilynatou
Summary: OS Harry fixa Voldemort dans les yeux.Il revit ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore et maintenant Remus.Et il comprit l'ultime combat était arrivé.Ce soir l'un d'eux mourrait et il ne disparaîtrait pas sans assouvir sa vengeance car il le devait à ses proches.


**Auteur : Lilynatou**

**Disclamer : Tout à notre chère assassine, j'entends par-là JKR.**

**Note de mi : Profitez en (ou pas, snif) ce sera sûrement la seule fic Harry que je ferai, étant donné que mon domaine est James/Lily avec nos chères Maraudeurs. Bon j'étais d'humeur plutôt morne quand j'ai écrit cette fic, alors pas d'humour habituel, j'avais besoin d'une fic prenante et sentimentale (pas ds le sens amour d'ados, mais plus drame avec les proches de Harry). Finalement elle est pas vraiment dramatique parce que je l'ai fnie une semaine après et que je pétais la forme, lol. Enfin je voulais quand même écrire une belle petite one shot qui j'espère répondra à mes propres attentes et aux votre.**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture**

**Résumé : OS Harry fixa Voldemort dans les yeux. Il se rappela … il revit ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore et maintenant Remus … Et il comprit … L'ultime combat était arrivé. Ce soir l'un d'eux mourrait et il ne disparaîtrait pas de ce monde sans assouvir sa vengeance car il le devait à tous les proches qui s'étaient sacrifié pour lui ... Vengeance …**

**L'ultime combat**

Harry regarda intensément l'obscurité du couloir humide. Baguette en main des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il se retenait de hurler, il devait se contenir afin de ne pas mener les mangemorts plus vite à lui. Il avait besoin de temps, juste le temps de sortir son ami d'ici, avant que ses propres amis ne se jettent dans la gueule du loup, il devait tous les éloigner d'ici, le temps était compté.

Pour la deuxième fois un cri retentit dans ce labyrinthe et il prit à gauche. Il devait le retrouver, il devait le sauver. Il ne mourrait pas. Trop avait déjà laissé leur vie pour lui. Il était temps d'inverser les rôles, il était temps de mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Ce soir ? Trop de vie était en jeu. Mais s'il le trouvait, il ne résisterait pas … Il sentait une rage profonde l'habité et si tout devait se terminer ce soir alors il en serait ainsi.

Il repensa à ses parents. Des gens formidables lui avait on toujours dit. Il n'en doutait point. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'eux et pourtant il les aimait plus que tout au monde. Tout deux s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui sauver la vie, ils étaient morts pour que lui continue à vivre et les vengent un jour. Son père avait certes était le jeune homme le plus insupportable et le plus arrogant qui soit mais sa mère, la splendide et entêtée Lily, avait fini par lui vouer un amour sans limite qui l'avait conduit à la mort. Mais même si à présent il donnerait sa vie pour celle de ses parents il savait que mieux valait vivre une vie courte et merveilleuse emplie d'amour qu'une longue vie rogné par le mal. Une larme apparut au coin de l'œil du jeune homme, Voldemort les avait tués et il paierait …

La joyeuse troupe des maraudeurs dont faisait parti son père comptait quatre jeune homme, dont le deuxième n'avait été autre que son parrain Sirius. Le cœur de Harry se serra. Celui qui s'était comporté comme un père pour lui. Le meilleur amie de James, son propre père. Sa vie n'avait été qu'une succession d'injustice, il était né dans une des pires familles qui soit et avait fuit le toit familial à seize ans pour être recueilli par son père. Malgré cela il passa grâce aux maraudeurs sept année merveilleuses à Poudlard où il fut un coureur de jupons renommé. Connu aussi pour son sens de l'humour et sa joie débordante. Mais Harry ne l'avait jamais connu libre et vraiment heureux, car il fut envoyé à Azkaban par la faute de ce traître sous les ordres de Voldemort, dont il réussi à s'enfuir pour mener une vie de fugitif maudissant le traître qui avait gâché sa vie et tué son meilleur ami et sa femme. Harry avait aimé Sirius comme il n'avait jamais réussi à aimé un adulte. Il avait toujours été là pour lui, confident irréprochable par sa compréhension. Mais Les sbires de Voldemort l'avait tué alors qu'il venait le sauver. Ainsi Sirius était aussi mort pour lui. Voldemort avait ainsi tué la troisième personne la plus chère à ses yeux, mais il paierait …

L'année dernière il avait réussi à faire tuer la personne que Harry pensait intouchable. Son, directeur, son protecteur, le grand sorcier Dumbledore qui s'était laissé abuser naïvement par Severus Rogue, un traître de plus. Il y a des choses qu'on a du mal à accepter en particulier quand cela concerne la mort. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé celle de Sirius, ne pouvant s'y résoudre. Celle de Dumbledore, plus récente tenait carrément de l'irréel à ses yeux. Dumbledore avait toujours été considéré comme le seul opposant concret à la menace du mage noir, le seul que Voldemort ait véritablement craint, un protecteur de la communauté magique et par-dessus tout le seul adulte de Poudlard à lui faire confiance quoi qu'il arrive. Sa mort avait représenté le début de la fin, quelle qu'elle soit. Car elle pouvait signifier le début du règne de Voldemort … ou sa fin, en réveillant véritablement l'esprit de vengeance du jeune homme et sa détermination. Il était le dernier espoir de la communauté magique aussi bien que moldu à présent car Dumbledore mort, son échec marquerait la fin de la liberté des êtres de cette planète.

Harry tomba tout à coup sur une porte de fer sur sa gauche. Il entendit une plainte à l'intérieur et su … Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, baguette brandie prêt plus que jamais de sa vie à tuer.

-Tiens tiens tiens, Harry, siffla la voix glaciale qui hantait ses cauchemars.

-Voldemort ! cracha Harry.

-Aussi stupide et arrogant que ton père à ce que je vois, et aussi entêté que ta mère, cette sale sang de bourbe.

-Retiens ta langue de vipère, je suis venu chercher Remus, et ne t'avises pas d'insulter une seule fois de plus mes parents.

-C'est bien ce que je dis.

L'homme à la face de serpent, enveloppé dans sa longue cape noire se détourna complètement de Remus et Harry pu enfin le voir : Des plaies profondes recouvrait l'ensemble de son corps laissant ses vêtement imbibé de sang. Les visage méconnaissable tant il y avait de bleus et de sang ne laissait même pas voir le tint cadavérique de l'homme qui avait des cernes profondes. Recroquevillé sur le sol, sans aucuns liens il faisait peine à voir. Un rire froid éclata dans le cachot : Voldemort savourait l'expression du jeune homme devant l'état de son ami. La colère remonta dans le cœur du jeune homme qui dissimula difficilement ses larmes.

-Relâches le immédiatement ! hurla Harry, le cœur débordant de rage.

-Nous l'avons peut-être amoché, encore heureux que les doloris ne laissent aucune trace il serait méconnaissable autrement.

-Endoloris !

Mais Voldemort disparus pour réapparaître quelques mètres plus loin.

-Tu es vraiment stupide, tu tombes dans chaque piège que je te tends pour sauver tes proches, l'amour rend décidément stupide, elle t'as déjà valu la mort de ton parrain …

-Endoloris !

Il voulait voir ce chien se tordre de douleur pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il voulait le voir souffrir. Mais celui-ci transplana de nouveau.

-Sale lâche ! cracha Harry.

-Avada Kedavra !

La voix perçât l'obscurité tout comme le jet de lumière vert qui se dirigea tout droit vers la poitrine du jeune homme. Mais une silhouette sortit de nulle part et poussa le jeune homme plus loin s'attirant ainsi le sort qui lui frappa la poitrine de plain fouet. Harry hurla en voyant Remus tombait mollement sur le sol :

-Nooooooooon !

Il se releva et se précipita sur son ami face à Voldemort, tenant toujours sa baguette fermement. Celui-ci éclata de nouveau d'un rire froid :

-Qu'est ce que je disais l'amour rend stupide.

-Remus réveille toi, REVEILLES TOI ! Ne me laisse pas Remus !

Les rires redoublèrent tandis que le jeune homme ne cherchait plus à cacher ses larmes. Il réalisa à peine. Voldemort venait de tuer Remus. Un loup-garou hors paire qui s'était montré d'une gentillesse inégalable avec lui et ses parents comme il l'avait appris. Une personne raisonnable avec pleins de problèmes qu'il n'avait jamais mérités du à sa condition. Un être aimée de ses parents et de Sirius, il les revit tous les deux mentalement se disputant gaiement, et sourit au milieu de ses larmes. Le dernier des maraudeurs fidèle, le dernier vestige des maraudeurs, le dernier lien proche de ses parents. Le seul homme qui le liait encore un peu à ses parents. A présent c'était fini, toutes les preuves du passé avaient été effacées, ses larmes redoublèrent, Remus était mort pour lui comme trop d'autres.

Il fixa Voldemort dans les yeux, et se rappela … Il revit ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore et maintenant Remus … Et il comprit … L'ultime combat était arrivé. Ce soir l'un d'eux mourrait et il ne disparaîtrait pas de ce monde sans assouvir sa vengeance car il le devait à tous les proches qui s'étaient sacrifié pour lui … Vengeance … Ce mot raisonnait à ses oreilles. Il ne les décevrait pas. Il ne trahirait pas l'espoir qu'ils avaient tous placé en lui. Il avait trouvé tous les Horcruxes, le dernier se tenait à présent devant lui.

-Rallies toi à moi et plus personnes ne mourra jamais autour de toi !

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie, nerveux :

-Oh oui je connais ton baratin, je connaîtrais la gloire éternelle, je serais riche et je vivrai longtemps sous tes bons ordres. Tu sais depuis longtemps qu'il n'y a plus aucune chances que je t'appartienne un jour, depuis que ma mère l'a payé de sa vie, depuis qu'elle m'a marqué à jamais contre toi ! Tu as tué tous ceux que j'aimais, tu as hanté mes cauchemars et tu as brisé plus de familles qu'il n'est possible d'en compter mais sache que ton règne s'achève ici car ce soir tu vas mourir, comme l'a dicté la prophétie.

Voldemort avait gardé son sourire de vipère jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme énonce la prophétie, le doute s'emparant soudainement de lui :

-Que disait la prophétie ? siffla-t-il.

-Je ne crois pas que tu ais besoin de le savoir, en tout cas elle m'a désigné, tu m'as désigné pour te résister et te tuer.

-Pauvre misérable tu te surestime bien trop, mes pouvoirs sont sans limites, personne ne peut me résister.

Ils se tournaient autour depuis un moment, baguette levé prés à attaquer quand Voldemort cria :

-Avada Kedavra !

Le jeune homme réussi à temps à se jeter sur le côté.

-Passerait on aux choses sérieuses ?

-Pauvre crétin, il t'es impossible de me tuer …

A cet instant sept mangemorts débarquèrent dans le cachot. Harry ne leur jeta qu'un bref regard tandis que Voldemort ordonnait :

-Il est à moi, baissez vos baguettes.

-Tu parlais peut-être des Horcruxes ?

Voldemort blanchit (si c'était possible)

-De quoi parles tu, ce vieux gribou a eut le temps de t'en parler ?

-Et plus encore, crois tu vraiment que je serais là si tu n'étais pas le dernier.

Harry fut content d'entendre pour la première fois de sa vie la voix du mage noir vaciller de terreur.

-C'est impossible !

-Et pourtant …

Voldemort décida à son tour de destabiliser le jeune homme :

-Ta mère a pleuré comme une moins que rien avant que je la tue, elle m'as supplié à genoux, quant à ton père je l'ai balayé comme un chien …

-Fermes là, enragea Harry, c'est faux ma mère s'est sacrifié pour moi tout comme mon père, tu l'as dis toi-même il y a quatre ans, mon père est mort fier, il se sont montré plus courageux et dignes que tu ne le seras jamais et leur amour m'a laissé une trace que tu ne pourras jamais vaincre, tu es condamné car tu sous-estime l'amour. Je vais te tuer car tu as tué tous ceux qui m'étaient chères, tu as saccagé ma vie et bien d'autre je te hais. Avada Kedavra !

Mais Voldemort avait lui-même lancé ce même sort et comme trois ans auparavant ils se percutèrent et relièrent chacun des adversaires par un filet doré d'une intensité surnaturelle. Néanmoins il s'en suivi soudainement une explosion de lumière qui propulsa Harry et Voldemort contre le mur froid du cachot, face à face. La salle était emplies de … fantômes … oui de fantômes. Le cœur de Harry faillit lâcher lorsqu'il reconnut son père, puis sa mère, puis Sirius et enfin Remus, il crut apercevoir les Londubats mais ses yeux restaient fixé sur ses quatre personnes lorsqu'une grande silhouette argenté se détacha des autres, un merveilleux phénix sur l'épaule qui emplissait magiquement la salle de son chant. L'espoir … Harry pleurait.

-Maman, papa !

-Nous sommes fier de toi Harry. Ne te laisses pas abuser par les apparences, reprend espoir, ait confiance, tu as le pouvoir de le tuer, trouve ce pouvoir, ramène le à toi !

-L'amour Harry, tu le sais, intervint Dumbledore de sa voix douce.

A cet instant trois silhouettes entrèrent dans la salle.

-Harry !

-Non partez, fuyez.

Mais Ginny, Ron et Hermione ne bougèrent pas, obnubilé par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Il étaient venu sauvé leur ami, leur amour pour certaine.

Voldemort se redressa alors que les mangemorts battaient doucement en retraite vers les murs, effrayé par ces apparition. Ses trois amis se précipitèrent sur Harry.

- Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas, partez, supplia Harry.

-Au contraire, déclara Ginny.

-L'amour Harry, répéta Dumbledore.

Il vint se ranger à ses côtés, tout comme ses parents, Sirius et Remus.

-Pardonnez moi, ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry à Sirius et Remus dont il s'accaparait la totale responsabilité de leur mort avec douleur.

-Ne dis pas de sottises, rit Sirius, saches simplement qu'on est tous mort pour ce moment et parce qu'on t'aimait, alors tues le.

-Merci, je vous aime tant.

Voldemort venait de se redresser et cria en pointant sa baguette sur Ginny.

-Avada Kedavra !

-Mais Harry la poussa dans le même temps avec toute la haine que son cœur pouvait à peine supporter avec tout l'amour qu'il avait pour cette fille et ses deux amis, il lança à son tour le sortilège de mort. Tous les fantômes, à commencer par ses parents rejoignirent alors le jet de lumière vert qui prit soudain une couleur argent. Voldemort ne pu l'esquiver. Il le frappa en pleine poitrine tandis que ses yeux reflétait le plus grand ahurissement possible. La terreur l'envahit soudain et il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Tandis qu'une dernière fois le chant du phénix emplit la salle le corps de Voldemort disparut brûlé par des flammes noires et rouges. Le jeune homme ne réalisa pas vraiment ce qui se passait, il se précipita sur le corps de Remus. Un long silence s'en suivit. Personne n'osait dire mot, rendant avec Harry un dernier hommage au loup-garou. Les sanglots du jeune homme qui serrait le corps contre sa poitrine se calmèrent un peu pour qu'il puisse articuler difficilement :

-Je vous ai vengé Remus, je l'ai tué, j'ai réussi, je vous ai tous vengé … pleurait-il en déversant ses larmes sur l'homme, je vous ai vengé Remus, tout est fini à présent, … je t'aime, je vous aimais tant tous … je vous ai vengé.

Harry ne s'arrêtait pas faisant redoubler les pleurs de ses amis. Ginny s'approcha de lui et se baissa pour se mettre contre lui :

-Oui Harry, tu les as tous venger à présent c'est terminé, plus jamais personne n'aura peur d'aimer.

Il releva alors la tête pour plonger ses merveilleux yeux émeraude emplis de larmes dans les siens.

-Il est mort et je jure de profiter de la vie comme ils auraient voulu que je le fasse, je jure de t'aimer comme personne ne t'aimeras jamais, car plus rien ne s'y oppose à présent.

Ron prit alors Hermione dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, tandis que sur les mots de Harry cinq silhouettes argentées se dessinèrent tout à coup dans la pièce. Harry essuya ses yeux et pour la première fois de la soirée sourit. Il était heureux, délivré, il comprenait enfin, comme pour confirmer ses pensées sa mère, l'une des silhouette prit la parole :

-Mon petit Harry, ne passe pas le reste de ta vie à pleurer ceux qui t'ont quitté, garde les simplement dans ton cœur et vit heureux, nous devions mourir pour que tous cela finisse, acceptons notre sort, pour toi et tes amies la vie continue. On t'aime.

-Oui Harry, ne nous oublies pas mon garçon, ta mère et moi t'aimons plus que tout.

Harry se tourna vers son parain et fut surpris de le voir sourire franchement, heureux pour la première fois, heureux comme dans les souvenirs de la pensine, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

-T'as pas intérêt à nous oublier mon grand, et envois nous ce traître de Peter bientôt, personne n'osa commenter et il devint plus sérieux, Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire de même lorsqu'une larme coula au coin de l'œil du maraudeur, je suis fière de t'avoir connue. Tu es le digne fils de tes parents.

Il entendit son père rire derrière et ça lui réchauffa le cœur. Le plus irréel à ses yeux fut de voir Remus bien portant dans son apparence de fantôme d'argent.

-Ne te sens pas responsable Harry, tu n'aurais rien put faire, et puis je n'allais pas laisser ces fous s'amuser encore longtemps sans moi, fit il joyeusement, vit heureux Harry, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire doux, c'est tous ce que nous te demandons.

Le cœur du jeune homme se desserra complètement, il voulut savoir comment tout cela était possible mais Dumbledore le devança :

-L'amour Harry, je l'ai toujours dit, l'amour, c'est pour cela que nous sommes là, pour cela que tu vis toujours et c'est pour cela que tu as réussi à le vaincre, tu possédais le plus grand des pouvoirs, nous sommes tous mort ici par amour, tu t'es jeté sur Ginny par amour, et enfin tu as crut si fort en nous que nous avons put venir te dire au revoir.

-Mais vous pourrez revenir ? fit il avec un brin d'espoir, on n'est pas séparer définitivement.

-Nous sommes dans ton cœur Harry, nous ne seront jamais séparé. Ce joyeux tableau s'effaça sur ces derniers mots, Lily lui envoya un baiser tandis que Sirius et son père lui faisaient un dernier clin d'œil complice et que Remus et Dumbledore le saluait doucement de la tête. Il tenta de protester mais ses rappels n'eurent aucun effet. Les silhouettes d'argent disparurent totalement.

Tandis qu'Hermione retenait des sanglots dans les bras de Ron, Ginny se cala mieux contre Harry qui dit simplement :

-Je vivrai heureux avec vous car je vous aime, Ginny … à présent je suis tout à toi mais n'espères surtout pas me voir devenir un bonhomme sage casanier, je continue dans ma lancer … Je t'aime …

* * *

**Oulalalalala, bn le combat contre notre cher Lord est carrément pourri je vous l'accorde, mais malgrés le titre ce n'était pas vraiment ça le but de la fic mais ce qui précede et ce qui suit, loool, vous en faite pas, JKR nous fera quinze, qu'est ce que je dis moi, trente fois mieux et je chialerai comme une madelaine comme pour le cinq et le six, lol, pffffffff, cas déséspéré … Sinn heu … rien ne vous empêche de donner votre avis (bn le tact c toujours pas ça mais l'essentiel y est !) mdr**

**Groooooooooos bisous à vous chers lectrices et lecteurs (nah, pour une fois on met les mecs après … naporteuh koi moi)**

**La déjantée et fière de l'être lilynatou YEAH !**


End file.
